Sting Eucliffe i Rogue Cheney kontra Nienazwany mag
Sting Eucliffe i Rogue Cheney kontra Nienazwany mag to walka między magami z gildii Sabertooth, Stingiem Eucliffe i Roguem Cheney a nienazwanym męskim magiem. Rozgrywa się w spin-offie Fairy Tail Gaiden: Bliźniacze Smoki z Sabertooth. Prolog Podczas swojej misji w Obstone, Sting zostaje uwięziony w klatce stworzonej z ziemi. Wtedy pojawia się dziwnie się zachowujący burmistrz miasta, Topaz. Okazuje się, że oszukał on magów Sabertooth w sprawie misji. Burmistrz wspomina też, że w mieście Yukino prawdopodobnie walczy z mieszkańcami. Sting denerwuje się i uderza go, a wtedy na jaw wychodzi prawdziwa tożsamość burmistrza Topaza.Manga Fairy Tail Gaiden: Bliźniacze Smoki z Sabertooth: Rozdział 7 Walka thumb|left|225px|Przeciwnik atakuje Stinga Sting pyta maga o jego cel, a wtedy dowiaduje się, że jest nim jego smocza lakryma. Wyjaśnia swoje pobudki, ale wściekły Sting stanowczo odmawia oddania swojej mocy. Wtedy jego mag rzuca zaklęcie, którym deformuje znajdujące się za nim skały na kształt rąk, z zamiarem zaatakowania niezdolnego do użycia swoich mocy Stinga.Manga Fairy Tail Gaiden: Bliźniacze Smoki z Sabertooth: Rozdział 8 Podczas walki przeciwnik atakuje Lectora, przygniatając go do ziemi. Zaalarmowany krzykiem przyjaciela Sting na chwilę traci koncentrację, a wróg wykorzystuje to do uwięzienia go za pomocą uformowanej ze skał ręki. Wtedy też przeciwnik przygotowuje się do odebrania mu smoczej lakrymy.Manga Fairy Tail Gaiden: Bliźniacze Smoki z Sabertooth: Rozdział 11 thumb|225px|Sting paruje atak Nagle pod wpływem wybuchu Sting zostaje uwolniony. Okazuje się, że jest to zasługa Rogue'a. Jego pojawienie się zadawala przeciwnika, który od początku chciał mieć do dyspozycji obu smoczych zabójców. Sting jest pewien, że przyjaciel przyszedł mu na pomoc ze względu na troskę i fakt, że są partnerami, ale wtedy niespodziewanie zostaje przez niego uderzony. Rogue tłumaczy, że tym gestem odpuszcza mu to, co zrobił wcześniej Frosch. Smoczy Zabójcy zaczynają się kłócić, a ich przeciwnik wykorzystuje tę okazję na atak. Jednak Sting z łatwością paruje ten atak. Okazuje się, że bariera, która zatrzymywała moc Stinga, już nie działa. Wrogi mag wpada we wściekłość, obwiniając za to swoją siostrę, a następnie aktywuje swoją nową, dopiero po pozyskaną moc, ogłaszając, że z jej pomocą zabije Bliźniacze Smoki.Manga Fairy Tail Gaiden: Bliźniacze Smoki z Sabertooth: Rozdział 12 Mag tworzy kamienne golemy, takie same jak ten, którego Sting pokonał wcześniej podczas misji. Bliźniacze Smoki pokonują przeciwników bez problemu. Jednak wtedy zostają zaatakowani silnym ciosem, pochodzącym od ich przeciwnika, który okazał się zmienić w smoka z pomocą magii Smoczych Zabójców, którą udało mu się zaabsorbować od Stinga i Rogue'a. Rogue przypomina Stingowi, że smok jest fałszywy, ale Sting twierdzi, że mimo to skoro nazywa się smokiem, powinien wiedzieć, co to znaczy stanąć naprzeciw Zabójców Smoków. Wtedy oboje razem go atakują.Manga Fairy Tail Gaiden: Bliźniacze Smoki z Sabertooth: Rozdział 13 thumb|left|225px|Rogue niszczy golemy Podczas gdy Rogue z łatwością pokonuje kamienne golemy, Sting stara się pokonać kamiennego smoka. Przy okazji obaj wyjaśniają przeciwnikowi, że mimo iż zaabsorbował część mocy Stinga, nie będzie na ich poziomie, bo ich magia bierze się z więzi i uczuć, a nie z samej siły. Przeciwnik wyśmiewa ich, a następnie atakuje, ale atak nie robi na nich żadnego wrażenia. Wtedy przechodzą do ostatecznego kontrataku i używają Unison Raid, Błyszczącego Kła Świętego Smoka Cienia. Tym atakiem niszczą fałszywego smoka i ostatecznie pokonują przeciwnika.Manga Fairy Tail Gaiden: Bliźniacze Smoki z Sabertooth: Rozdział 14 Następstwa thumb|225px|Daiya i jej brat planują dołączyć do gildii Po rozstrzygnięciu walki, Rogue pyta o cel przeciwnika. On wyjaśnia, że wszystko to zrobił ze względu na miłość do smoków, jaką posiadł już w dzieciństwie. Wyjaśnia, że całe życie spędził na badaniach nad smokami, a jego celem stało się zostanie smokiem. Dodaje, że po swojej porażce stracił ten cel i stał się pusty. Stinga mówi mu, że jego nowym celem powinno być pielęgnowanie więzi z jego siostrą, Daiyą. Po odejściu magów z Sabertooth, mag zastanawia się nad dołączeniem do gildii.Manga Fairy Tail Gaiden: Bliźniacze Smoki z Sabertooth: Rozdział 15 Odniesienia